LA NUEVA
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: EL CASTIGADO EN:LA NUEVA DESPUES DE HABER SIDO ACUSADO DE HACER LA MEJOR BROMA DE LA HISTORI Y SER LLEVADO A DETENCION Y TODOS LOS QUEVIERON LA PRIMERA Y SEGUNDA TEMPORADA SABE LO QUE PASO. OK VOLVIENDO AL TEMA ES UN NUEVO AÑO LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTUDIANTES NUEVOS PERO ABRA ESTUDIANTES QUE EN ESPECIAL SE HARAN NOTAR AUNQUE ESTAS NO LO QUIERAN PERO LEE SE FIJARA EN UNA CHICA
1. Chapter 1

**EL CASTIGADO: LA NUEVA**

EL CASTIGADO EN:LA NUEVA  
DESPUES DE HABER SIDO ACUSADO DE HACER LA MEJOR BROMA DE LA HISTORI Y SER LLEVADO A DETENCION Y TODOS LOS QUEVIERON LA PRIMERA Y SEGUNDA TEMPORADA SABE LO QUE PASO. OK VOLVIENDO AL TEMA ES UN NUEVO AÑO LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTUDIANTES NUEVOS PERO ABRA ESTUDIANTES QUE EN ESPECIAL SE HARAN NOTAR AUNQUE ESTAS NO LO QUIERAN PERO LEE SE FIJARA EN UNA CHICA DE UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO LA CUAL GUARDA UN GRAN SECRETO QUE TAL VEZ LEE SE ENTERA DEL SEGRETO EN CUESTION Y LA FAMILIA DE ESTA EXTRAÑA CHICA EMPIESA A ODIARLO POR QUE PUEDE PONER EN RIESGO SU SECRETO FAMILIAR Y TODO LO QUE ESTE IMPLICA


	2. Chapter 2

**LA NUEVA CAP 1: EL COMIENZO**

ERA UN DIA COMO CUALQUIERA LEE IVA LLEGANDO A LA ESCUELA CUANDO SE ENCONTRO A CAM Y LE DIJO:  
-HOLA HERMANO COMO TE VA  
-BIEN LEE Y A TI  
-GENIAL COMO SIEMPRE  
-OYE ES VERDAD QUE AHORA ERES NOVIO DE TINA  
-ENREALIDAD NO  
-NO POR QUE, QUE PASO  
-ES QUE LO INTENTAMOS PERO NO FUNCIONO NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE SOLO AVIA AMISTAD ENTRE NOSOTROS  
-AAAA QUE MAL-DIJO CAM-OYE YA TE ENTERASTE DE LA NOTICIA  
-NOTICIA, CUAL NOTICIA  
-AMIGO AY ESTUDIANTES NUEVAS  
-Y  
-Y, COMO QUE Y EL PUNTO ES QUE SON CHICAS  
-AJA Y CUAL ES EL PUNTO  
-EL PUNTO ES QUE ESAS CHICAS SON MUY HERMOSAS Y AL PARECER DE UNA FAMILIA CON DINERO  
-OK, NIÑAS RICAS Y BONITAS QUE PRONTO SERAN GLAMAZONAS  
-PUES CREO QUE TE EQUIBOCAS EN QUE SERAN GLAMAZONAS  
-POR QUE LO DICES  
-POR QUE KIMMIE LES OFRECIO SER GLAMAZONAS ESTA MAÑANA Y ELLAS DIJERON QUE NO  
-OSEA QUE RECHAZARON A KIMMIE  
-SI  
-VALLA ESAS CHICAS TIENEN AGALLAS  
-ES MAS PARA QUE VEAS QUE ADEMAS DE TENER AGALLAS Y SER HERMOSAS, PARECEN CHICAS RARAS  
-RARAS COMO QUE RARAS  
-NO LO SE SOLO ES ASI-DIJO CAM COMO PENSATIVO-OYE MIRA AY VIENEN  
DESPUES DE DECIR ESO LEE CENTRO LA VISTA EN DONDE MIRAVA CAM Y PUDO VER A 5 CHICAS QUE EN VERDAD ERAN HERMOSAS  
-LA DE PELO NEGRO LARGO HASTA LA CINTURA SE LLAMA MIYUMI PIERCE. LA QUE ESTA A SU LADO LA CASTAÑA DE PELO LARGO EN UNA COLETA SE LLAMA LILI STIL, A SU LADO LA DE PELO NEGRO LARGO Y DE CAMISA ROJA ES ARTEMIZA LOPEZ,LA DE PELO ROJO CORTO ES AMANDA ALSEIRA Y LA DE PELO COMO AZUL OSCURO ES TORI PIERCE LA HERMANA DE MIYUMI-DESPUES DE TERMINAR DE DECIR ESO LEE LAS VIO A TODAS ELLAS PERO QUIEN LO IMPRESIONO MAS FUE ESA TAL TORI  
-VALLA LEE NO TE COMAS CON LOS OJOS A TORI SE VA A DAR CUENTA-DIJO CAM DIVERTIDO POR LA FORMA EN QUE LEE VEIA A TORI  
-QUE PERO SI YO NO ME LA ESTOY COMIENDO CON LOS OJOS  
-SI CLARO AMIGO  
-OYE CAM CAMBIANDO DE TEMA DONDE ESTA HOLGER  
-NO LO SE LEE NO LO E VISTO EN TODA LA MAÑANA

DE REPENTE HOLGAR APARECIO CON UN MONITO Y SUS AMIGOS EXTRAÑADOS LE PREGUNTARON  
-OYE HOLGAR QUE HACES CON UN MONO-DIJO LEE  
-HOLA AMIGOS DE HOLGAR BERAN ES QUE ME ENCONTRE ESTE MONO CUANDO VENIA PARA ACA-DIJO HOLGAR  
-AAAAAAAA-DIJERON AMBOS  
SE PUSIERON A HABLAR SOBRE ESE MONO HASTA QUE HOLGAR SE DIO CUENTA QUE EL MONO NO ESTABA  
-AMIGOS EL MONO NO ESTA-DIJO HOLGAR  
-PERO A DONDE SE FUE-PREGUNTO MOLESTO LEE  
-NO LO SE-DIJO HOLGAR  
PERO DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO LEE SINTIO ALGO EXTRAÑO DE UN LADO DE SU PANTALON  
-HOLGAR CREO QUE SE DONDE ESTA TU MONO-DIJO LEE  
-ASI LEE DONDE  
-ROBANDOSE MI CELULAR-DIJO LEE CORRIENDO TRAS DE ESE MONO  
-ATRAPALO LEE-DIJO CAM

-VEN ACA MONO-DIJO LEE SIGUIENDO AL MONO  
CUANDO VIO QUE EL MONO SE DETENIA

-HOLA PEQUEÑO QUE ES LO QUE TRAES AY-ESCUCHO DECIR A UNA CHICA CUANDO VIO BIEN A LA CHICA SE DIO CUENTA QUE ERA TORI PIERCE  
-GRACIAS POR ATRAPARLO PERO TEN CUIDADO TE PUEDE ROBAR EL CELULAR-DIJO LEE LLEGANDO HASTA DONDE ESTABA TORI  
-A CON QUE ESTO ES TUYO-DIJO TORI EXTENDIENDOLE SU CELULAR A LEE  
-SI ES MIO ESTE MONO ME LO ROBO ASE POCO-DIJO VIENDO MAL AL MONO  
-HOLA SOY TORI PIERCE Y TU-DIJO BAJANDO AL MONO Y EXTENDIENDOLE SU MANO A LEE  
-LEE PING UN GUSTO Y GRACIAS POR RECUPERAR MI CELULAR  
-NO HAY DE QUE-DIJO TORI RESTANDOLE IMPORTANCIA-OYE SABES DONDE ESTA LA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS CREO QUE ME PERDI-DIJO UN TANTO AVERGONZADA  
-SI CLARO DE PASO Y TE ACOMPAÑO PÀRA QUE NO TE PIERDAS-DIJO LEE  
-PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE RETRASES POR MI CULPA  
-NO LO ARAS POR QUE ESA ES MI SIGUIENTE CLASE  
-OH, QUE BIEN  
-OYE Y TUS AMIGAS CON LAS QUE ESTABAS ESTA MAÑANA-DIJO LEE CURIOSO  
-EN SUS CLASE-DIJO TORI  
-Y POR QUE NO FUISTE CON ELLAS  
-POR QUE SE ME AVIA OLVIDADO UN LIBRO Y LES DIJE QUE SE ADELANTARAN MIENTRAS YO LO BUSCABA  
-AAAA, YA ENTIENDO  
DESPUES DE ESO LEE Y TORI SE PUSIERON A CAMINAR HASTA LLEGAR A LA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS, HABLARON SOBRE VARIAS COSAS DURANTE LE CLASE POR QUE LA MAMA DE LEE LA QUE DABA LA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS FUE LLAMADA A UNA REUNION DE PROFESORES ASI QUE LES DIERON A TODOS LA HORA LIBRE  
LEE INVITO A TORI A SENTARSE JUNTO A EL Y SUS AMIGOS AL NOTAR QUE SU HERMANA Y AMIGAS NO ESTABAN, LOS AMIGOS DE LEE TENIAN COSAS QUE HACER ANTES DE SU SIGUIENTE CLASE POR ESO SOLO COMERIAN ELLOS DOS  
-Y TORI DONDE ESTAN TUS AMIGAS  
-TENIAN UNAS COSAS QUE HACER FUERA DE LA ESCUELA ASI QUE SE TUVIERON QUE IR-DIJO TORI CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE LEE SE LO CREEYERA  
-Y DE DONDE VIENES TORI  
-DE FORKS  
-DE FORKS DONDE ES ESO  
-ES UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS  
-Y TE GUSTABA VIVIR ALLA  
-SI ERA UN LUGAR GENIAL  
-Y TE AGRADA VIVIR AQUI  
-SI ME AGRADA AQUI-DIJO TORI CON UNA SONRISA-Y DESDE CUANDO VIVES AQUI  
-DESDE PEQUEÑO-DIJO LEE

DESPUES SIGUIERON HABLANDO DE DISTINTAS COSAS PARA CONOCERSE MEJOR,LUEGO AMBOS TUVIERON QUE IRSE A SUS RESPECTIVAS CLASES Y AL PARECER EN TODAS ELLAS ESTABAN JUNTOS DE UNA MANERA MUY MISTERIOSA -CLARO QUE PARA TORI NO ERA NI MISTERIOSO NI COINSIDENCIA-LUEGO TERMINO LA ESCUELA Y AMBOS SE FUERON A SUS CASA

LEE NO PUDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TORI EN TODA LA NOCHE HASTA EN SUS SUEÑOS LA VEIA Y ESO SOLO ERA EN UN DIA DE CONOCERLA

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA PIERCE SHEIN AVIA UNA MUY MOLESTA Y CONFUNDIDA TORI

-ALEX, ALEX, ALEX DONDE ESTAS-GRITABA TORI ESPERANDO ENCONTRAR A SU MADRE ADOPTIVA EN EL CAMINO ENCONTRO CON SU HERMANA MENOR ALI-OYE ALI NO AS VISTO A MAMA NO LA ENCUENTRO  
-SI HOLA TORI COMO TE FUE EN TU DIA, SI CLARO A MI ME FUE MUY BIEN-DIJO UNA SARCASTICA ALI  
-LO SIENTO ALI ES QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON ALEX SOBRE ALGO QUE PASO HOY EN LA ESCUELA-DIJO TORI MEDIO ANGUSTIADA  
-AAAA PERO CREO QUE MAMA SE FUE A UNA MISION AL IGUAL QUE PAPA-DIJO ALI  
-GRACIAS ALI SI ME DISCULPAS ME IRE A MI CUARTO-DIJO TORI PASANDO AL LADO DE SU HERMANA PERO COMO UNA VENTANA CERCANA ESTABA ABIERTA UNA PEQUEÑA RAFAGA DE VIENTRO ENTRO POR ESTA MOVIENDO UN POCO LOS CABELLOS DE TORI AY FUE CUANDO UN MECHON DE PELO DE COLOR CELESTE SE DEJO NOTAR BASTANTE Y OBVIAMENTE ALI LO NOTO AL IGUAL QUE SU MELLIZA QUE ANDABA POR AY

-TORI TU CABELLO-DIJO MIKOTO SORPRENDIDA  
-QUE, QUE PASA CON MI CABELLO-DIJO TORI ASIENDOSE LA DESENTENDIDA PERO ELLA YA SABIA LO QUE PASABA  
-TORI DE CASUALIDAD LO QUE PASO HOY EN LA ESCUELA NO ES OTRA COSA EXTRAÑA SI NO QUE ENCONTRASTE A TU COMPAÑERO-DIJO INTEROGANTE ITACHI EL LEECTOR DE MENTES DE LA FAMILIA  
-TAL VEZ-LE DIJO TORI A SU HERMANO SEMI VAMPIRO  
-ESPERA, ESPERA ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TORI YA ENCONTRO A SU COMPAÑERO Y ES UN HUMANO-DIJO MIYUMI QUE LLEGABA DE CAZAR A UN CHUPASANGRE  
-QUE ACAZO PODRIA SER OTRO-DIJO SARCASTICA REYBEN LA VIDENTE

VERAN TORI,ALI Y MIKOTO AVIAN SIDO ADOPTADAS POR ALEXUNA AMIGA DE SU FAMILIA Y RAY SU ESPOSO POR ESO ES QUE ELLAS SON HUMANAS, BUENO MEDIO HUMANAS YA QUE ALI Y MIKOTO ALIAS SAPHIRE AVIAN TENIDO UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE EL CUAL LAS ISO MITAD HUMANAS Y MITAD FANTASMAS, Y ITACHI, MAX, REYBEN Y MIYUMI SON SEMI VAMPIROS Y AYKO SU HERMANA MAS PEQUEÑA UNA NIÑA MITAD MOUNSTRO, RAY ES UN VAMPIRO Y ALEX ERA UNA MITAD VAMPIRA Y MITAD LOBO Y POR ESO SU FAMILIA ES TAN EXTRAÑA PARA LOS HUMANOS

-COMO QUE TORI ENCONTRO SU COMPAÑERO EN UN HUMANO-PREGUNTO AYKO QUE LLEGABA JUNTO A HERMANO MAYOR MAX Y HERMANO GEMELO DE ITACHI

-PUES ASI COMO LO OYES-DIJO REYBEN-TORI SE ENAMORO DE UN HUMANO Y AHORA ESTO AFECTARA SU DESICION DE CONVERTIRSE O NO EN VAMPIRO

-CLARO QUE NO VA A AFECTAR MI DESICION YO ME CONVERTIRE EN VAMPIRA AL CUMPLIR LOS 18 Y PARA ESO FALTA UN AÑO UN SOLO AÑO-LE DIJO TORI A SU HERMANA  
-SI CLARO-DIJERON TODOS AL UNISO

DE AY SE FUERON A CENAR Y CADA UNO SE FUE A SU HABITACION

TORI SE QUEDO PENSANDO EN TODO LO QUE HAVIA PASADO EN SU VIDA DESDE PEQUEÑA HASTA QUE LLEGO AL DIA DE HOY Y VIO A LEE EN SU MENTE DE AY SE QUEDO DORMIDA Y EN SUS SUÑOS SOLO APARECIA ELLA CON LEE A SU LADO


	3. Chapter 3

**LA NUEVA CAP 2: SEGUNDO DIA**

CASA PIERCE SHEIN

-``DEFINITIVAMENTE YA NO AGUANTO A ESTOS SOPENCOS PARECEN PERROS FALDEROS DETRAS DE MIS HERMANAS YA NOS HEMOS MUDADO 4 VECES Y ADONDE QUIERA QUE VAMOS ELLOS NOS SIGUEN Y LO PEOR DE TODO YO SOY LA QUE SE TIENE QUE AGUANTAR SUS BROMAS POR SER LA UNICA SIN NOVIO-AUNQUE CLARO QUE ESPERABA QUE LEE FUERA MI NOVIO-PERO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA ESTOS IDIOTAS YA SON INSOPORTABLES Y DIGAMOS QUE MI MALDICION NO ME LO HACE MAS FACIL´´-PENSABA UNA MUY MOLESTA TORI POR EL FASTIDIO QUE LE DABAN LOS NOVIOS DE SUS HERMANAS

-TORI BAJA A DESAYUNAR-LA LLAMO SU MADRE  
-SI MAMA YA VOY-RESPONDIO TORI SE BAÑO, CAMBIO, ETC,ETC Y SE FUE A DESAYUNAR-HOLA MAMA BUENOS DIAS  
-BUENOS DIAS TORI Y DIME POR QUE TANTOS PENSAMIENTOS DE IRA Y LUEGO PENSAMIENTOS DE AMOR-ME DIJO ALEX  
-NO ES NADA MAMA SOLO QUE ENCONTRE A MI COMPAÑERO-DIJO TORI SIN GANAS  
-Y POR QUE NO ESTAS FELIZ Y CREEME NO TE PREOCUPES POR QUE NOS ESCUCHEN TUS HERMANOS SALIERON TEMPRANO Y RAY SE FUE DE CAZA, ASI QUE PUEDES RESPONDER CON TRANQUILIDAD-DIJO ALEX-Y RESPONDE POR QUE NO ESTAS FELIZ  
-POR QUE MAMA ES HUMANO-DIJO TORI SEÑALANDO LO OBVIO  
-AJA Y NO LE VEO CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA  
-MAMA ES UN HUMANO Y YO ME COMBERTIRE EN UNA VAMPIRA EN APROXIMADAMENTE 1 AÑO, CUANDO SEA MI CUMPLEAÑOS ASI COMO TU Y PAPA LO PROMETIERON  
-NO TORI RAY Y YO PROMETIMOS QUE TE TRANSFORMARIAMOS SI TU ESTABAS TOTALMENTE SEGURA DE TRANSFORMARTE O NO  
-PERO MAMA EL SOLO AFECTARA MI DECICION  
-SI Y TAL VEZ ESO SEA BUENO Y SI TU NO TE QUEDAS CON EL COMO HUMANA TAL VEZ EL TAMBIEN SE PUEDA TRANSFORMAR EN VAMPIRO SOLO PIENSALO  
-PERO NO LO QUIERO ESTANCAR CONMIGO  
-PUES NO LO SERA SI EN VERDAD LO AMAS Y EL TE AMRA ATI

EN LA SECUNDARIA

LEE ACABABA DE LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA Y CUANDO LLEGO SE ENCONTRO CON SUS AMIGOS ELLOS SE PUSIERON A HABLAR SOBRE COSAS NORMALES

CUANDO FUE QUE APARECIERON LAS CHICAS NUEVAS PARA TODOS, PERO PARA LEE SOLO ERAN CHICAS NORMALES

-OYE LEE, HERMANO ENTRE TU Y TORI AY ALGO O QUE-DIJO CAM  
-QUE TORI Y YO CLARO QUE NO CAM-DIJO LEE MEDIO SONROJADO  
-SI CLARO LEE SE NOTA QUE TE GUSTA-DIJO BIFFY-PERO CREO QUE ES UN POCO EXTRAÑO CONSIDERANDO QUE LA CONOCISTE AYER  
-PERO SI CONSIDERAS EL ECHO DE QUE DESDE LA PRIMERA CLASE NO SE SEPARARON NI UN SEGUNDO-DIJO TINA-Y AN ESTADO HABLANDO Y RIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO  
-O MIREN HAY VIENE LA NOVIA DE LEE-DIJO HOLGAR  
AY FUE CUANDO LEE DECIDIO LIBRARSE DE ESTA ASIENDO LO SIGUIENTE  
-OYE TORI COMO ESTAS QUE LINDO DIA HACE HOY NO  
-HOLA LEE, Y SI QUE LINDO DIA HOY  
-OYE ME PREGUNTABA SI QUERIAS COMER CONMIGO HOY  
-CLARO LEE  
-Y BUENO TORI TAMBIEN ME PREGUNTABA SI QUERIAS IR A VER UNA PELICULA CONMGO EL VIERNES  
-SI CLARO LEE  
-QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA  
-CLARO SUENA GENIAL

...VIERNE DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA...

-TORI ESTAS LISTA PARA IR AL CINE  
-SI CLARO

PERO ANTES DE QUE SE FUERAN APARECIO UN CHICO BRONCEADO Y FUERTE-SIN MENCIONAR GUAPO PARA CUALQUIER CHICA-VENIA CORRIENDO ASTA ELLOS

-PAUL QUE HACES AQUI TU NI ESTUDIAS EN ESTA ESCUELA-DIJO TORI ALGO MOLESTA  
-VINE A TRAERTE LAS LLAVES DEL JEEP QUE LE QUITASTE A EMMETT APOSTANDO, TU HERMANA ME PIDIO QUE TE LAS TRAJERA-DIJO PAUL  
-GRACIAS PAUL AHORA TE PUEDES-DIJO TORI  
-SI YA ME VOY-DIJO PAUL  
PAUL SE ALEJO CORRIENDO DE ELLOS

-Y QUIEN ERA EL-PREGUNTO LEE  
-EL NOVIO DE MI HERMENA MAYOR REYBEN-RESPONDIO ELLA- Y QUIERES IR AL CINE EN UN JEEP-PREGUNTO EN FORMA DE BROMA  
-SI CLARO Y COMO FUE QUE LE QUITASTE EL COCHE A ESE TAL EMMETT-DIJO LEE  
-EMMETT ES MI PRIMO Y LE QUITE SU JEEP EN UNA APUESTA  
EL APOSTO EN MI CONTRA, YO GANE Y EL COMO HABIA APOSTADO SU JEEP LO PERDIO Y AHORA ES MIO-TORI LO DIJO CON NATURALIDAD  
-OK, AL CINE-DIJO LEE Y DE AY SE FUERON AL CINE

SE DIVIRTIERON VASTANTE  
VIERON UNA PELICULA DE COMEDIA Y ACCION Y SE DIVIRTIERON VASTANTE, TANTO QUE ACORDARON REPETIRLO OTRO DIA CLARO QUE EN ESE CINE NO POR QUE LOS BETARON DE AY POR QUE DIJERON QUE HACIAN MUCHO ESCANDALO Y LEE Y TORI SE PUSIERON A GRITARLE A UN CHICO Y SU HERMANA COMO DE SU MISMA EDAD POR QUE EL CHICO ESE ESTABA COQUETIANDO CON TORI, LEE SE ENFADO Y LE FUE A RECLAMAR Y SI NO FUERA POR QUE TORI LO EVITO LEE SE UVIERA ENTRADO A GOLPES CON EL FULANO ESE, APARTE DE ESO SE DIVIRTIERON VASTANTE HASTA QUE CADA UNO SE FUE A SU RESPECTIVA CASA Y SE FUERON A PREPARAR PARA DORMIR Y LUEGO DE ESO SE FUERON A DORMIR

Y AMBOS TUVIERON EL MISMO SUEÑO EN EL QUE AMBOS ESTABAN JUNTOS Y FELICES


	4. Chapter 4

**LA NUEVA CAP 3: SUPERALO OSO**

EN LA SECUNDARIA

LEE IVA LLEGANDO A SU CASILLERO CUANDO ESCUCHA QUE SUS AMIGOS LO ESTAN LLAMANDO

-OYE LEE-DIJO CAM  
-HOLA CHICOS QUE ASEN-PREGUNTO LEE  
-NADA SOLO BUSCANDOTE-DIJO TINA  
-BUENO YA ME ENCONTRARON- DIJO LEE CERRANDO SU CASILLERO  
-OYE LEE Y CUENTA QUE PASO-DIJO BIFFY  
-CONTAR QUE-PREGUNTO LEE  
-PUES TU CITA CON TORI-DIJO TINA SEÑALANDO LO OBVIO  
-AAA ESO ESTUBO BIEN-DIJO LEE ENCOGIENDOSE DE HOMBROS  
-Y QUE LA BESASTE-PREGUNTO CAM DE GOLPE  
-NO, NO LA BESE-DIJO LEE SONROJADO

DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO VIO A TORI CON SU HERMANA Y DOS DE SUS AMIGAS CUANDO VIO QUE TORI VEIA EN SU DIRECCION, SUS AMIGAS SIGIERON EL LUGAR A DONDE VEIA TORI Y CUANDO NOTARON QUE TORI SU LINDA Y INOCENTE HERMANA VEIA A LEE Y LUEGO SE SONROJABA, ESTAS SOLO SE DIERON UNA MIRADA COMPLISE ENTRE SI Y ESBOSARON UNA SONRISA COMO LA DEL GATO DE ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARRAVILLAS

-VALLA LEE AL PARECER TORI Y TU SE PUSIERON DEACUERDO PARA PONERSE DEL MISMO COLOR HOY-DIJO CAM DIVERTIDO  
-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO-PREGUNTO LEE  
-DE QUE TU Y TORI ESTAN DEL MISMO COLOR DE CARA-DIJO TINA  
-Y SEGUN USTEDES QUE COLOR ES ESE-DIJO LEE  
-ROJO TOMATE-DIJO HOLGAR  
-Y CUENTANOS COMO LES FUE EN SU CITA-PREGUNTO TINA

LEE DECIDIO CONTARLES A SUS AMIGOS LO QUE PASO EN LA CITA HASTA LA PARTE EN QUE LOS BETARON A TORI Y A EL DEL CINE POR LO OCURRIDO CON EL FULANO ESE QUE LE COQUETEABA A TORI

-WAO AMIGO OSEA QUE ATI Y A TORI LOS BETARON DEL CINE POR QUE TE PUSISTE CELOSO-DIJO BIFFY  
-SI, PODRIA DECIRSE QUE SI-DIJO LEE MEDIO AVERGONZADO  
-OSEA QUE ELLA TE GUSTA-DIJO TINA INSISTENTE  
-SIPUEDESERQUEELLAMEGUSTA O TALVEZSEAQUEYALAAMODEVERDAD-DIJO LEE TAN RAPIDO QUE SUS AMIGO APENA LE PUDIERON ENTENDER PERO OBVIAMENTE LAS MITAD VAMPIRAS Y LAS MITAD LOBO LO ESCUCHARON A LA PERFECCION Y LE ENTENDIERON TODA SU CONFESION  
TORI LAS MIRABA EXTRAÑADA A TODAS Y ELLAS LE DIJERON QUE ERA UN ASUNTO SIN IMPORTANSIA-SI CLARO-DIJERON TODAS MENTALMENTE

LUEGO SE RIERON POR HABER TENIDO EL MISMO PENSAMIENTO OLVIDANDO QUE A LILI SE LE AVIA OLVIDADO ROMPER LA CONECCION MENTAL QUE TENIA CON QUIEN ELLA LE PLASCA ESECTO CON SU NOVIO ILAY CLARO QUE AHORA SE ENCONTRABA EN BAJOTERRA SIGUIENDO EL LEGADO DE SU FAMILIA SHEIN COMO HEROE LANZA BABOSAS

-LO SIENTO LEE PERO NO TE ENTIENDO CUANDO HABLAS TAN RAPIDO-DIJO CAM

LEE SABIA QUE LOS NERVIOS NO LE PERMITIRIAN HABLAR NORMAL ASI QUE DECIDIO ESCRIBIRLE A SUS AMIGOS LO QUE TRATABA DE DECIR  
TOMO LAPIZ Y PAPEL Y ESCRIBIO:``SI PUEDE SER QUE ELLA ME GUSTA´´ O `` TALVEZ SEA QUE YA LA AMO DE VERDAD´´  
DESPUES DE ESCRIBIR ESO LE ENSEÑO EL PAPEL A SUS AMIGOS Y ESTOS SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS POR LA CONFESION DE LEE  
-LEE ES ENSERIO, EN VERDAD CREES QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE TORI UCHIHA-PREGUNTO BIFFY LEE SOLO PUDO ASENTIR-PERO SI LA CONOCISTE ASE UNOS DIAS  
-Y ESO QUE IMPORTA SE NOTA QUE A LEE LE ATACO EL CASI EXTINTO AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA Y ADEMAS AN ESTADO HABLANDO Y CONOCIENDOSE DESDE EL PRIMER DIA ASI QUE TECNICAMENTE SE CONOCEN MUY BIEN-DIJO TINA CON UNA SONRISA  
-SII, EN MI PAIS ES MUY NORMAL EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA-DIJO HOLGAR

DESPUES DE ESO LEE SE TUBO QUE IR A SUS CLASE CLARO QUE EL ESTABA ANCIOSO POR VER A TORI EN CADA UNA DE ELLAS EL DIA PASO NORMAL

LEE IVA CAMINANDO CON TORI MIENTRAS HABLABAN SOBRE CUANTO SE AVIAN DIVERTIDO EN SU CITA CUANDO UN CHICO MUSCULOSO QUE TENIA COMO APARIENSIA DE OSO SE ACERCABA A ELLOS

-TORI QUE MALA PRIMA ERES-DIJO EL OSO COMO LO APODO LEE AL VERLO CUANDO LO VIO  
-OSO TRANQUILO Y POR FAVOR SI ME VIENES A RECLAMAR POR QUE PERDISTE LA APUESTA POR FAVOR TE PIDO QUE LO SUPERES Y DEJES DE MOLESTAR-DIJO TORI UN TANTO FASTIDIADA  
-COMO QUE LO SUPERE PERO SI ME QUITASTE TODO LO QUE TENIA  
-SUPERALO OSO-DIJO TORI- TU PERDISTE LA APUESTA Y YO LA GANE JUSTAMENTE-DIJO ALGO MOLESTA-ADEMAS NO DEVERIAS ESTAR MOLESTO TU TRATASTE DE HACERME TRAMPA PERO NO TE FUNCIONO Y PERDISTE TUS 1000 DOLARES, TU JEEP Y A ROSALIE, ADEMAS DE QUE OTRA PARTE DE LA APUESTA ERA QUE YO TE IVA A VESTIR A MI ANTOJO POR TODOS LOS SIGUIENTES 6 MESES  
-PERO SI LO QUE ME HAS HECHO PONERME ASE QUE ME VEA COMO UN COMPLETO PAYASO  
-Y ESO QUE TU PERDISTE AHORA PAGA LAS CONSECUENCIAS SI NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A ROSALIE QUE LA APOSTASTE Y PERDISTE-DIJO TORI AMENAZADORA  
-TU NO LO ARRIAS-DIJO EL TEMEROSO  
-PRUEBAME-DIJO TORI CON TONO AMENAZADOR  
-AAAAGGGHHHH...ESTA BIEN TE DEJARE EN PAZ-DIJO EL RESIGNADO  
-ASI ESTA MEJOR  
-OYE ME PRESTAS EL JEEP PARA IRME A TU CASA-PREGUNTO EMMETT CON LA CABEZA GACHA Y EXTENDIENDO LA MANO  
-NO POR QUE SI TE LO PRESTO SE QUE TERMINARAS APROBECHANDOTE DE QUE TIENES LAS LLAVES Y TE LO LLEVARAS A FORKS CONTIGO  
-OK Y NO ME VAS A PRESENTAR A TU AMIGO  
-ASI EMMETT EL ES LEE PING-DIJO TORI SEÑALANDO A LEE- LEE EL ES MI PRIMO DEL QUE TE HABLE EMMETT CULLEN PERO NOSOTROS LE DESIMOS OSO COMO YA LO ABRAS NOTADO Y TE IMAGINARAS POR QUE LE DECIMOS ASI-DIJO TORI SEÑALANDO A EMMETT  
DESPUES DE DECIR ESO EMMETT LE DIO A LEE UN ABRAZO TIPO OSO LEVANTANDOLO DEL SUELO Y OBVIAMENTE CASI AXFISIANDOLO  
-EMMETT YA SUELTALO LO VAS A AXFISIAR-DIJO TORI PREOCUPADA POR LEE  
AL ESCUCHAR ESO EMMETT SOLTO A LEE  
-LEE, LEE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN-PREGUNTO TORI PREOCUPADA LEE TOMO UNA BOCANADA DE AIRE ANTES DE RESPONDER  
- SI ESTOY BIEN-DIJO LEE TRATANDO DE RECUPERAR EL AIRE QUE PERDIO  
-LO SIENTO AMIGO NO ERA MI INTENSION APLASTARTE Y MENOS SIENDO EL NOVIO DE TORI-DIJO EMMETT  
-EMMETT LEE NO ES MI NOVIO-DIJO TORI SONROJADA  
-HAY BUENO TU FUTURO ESPOSO-DIJO EMMETT ASIENDO QUE ELLOS DOS SE SONROJARAN AUN MAS  
-EMMETT LARGO-DIJO TORI  
-PERO TORI-DIJO EMMETT  
-NADA DE PERO TORI TE LARGAS AHORA MISMO, POR QUE TE LARGAS-DIJO TORI MOLESTA Y SONROJADA  
-OK-DIJO EMMETT ASUSTADO Y SALIO CORRIENDO

DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO LOS AMIGOS DE LEE VEIAN DIVERTIDO LA ESENA TRATANDO DE NO REIRSE TAN DURO Y QUE LEE Y TORI NO LOS ECUCHARAN

LEE SIGUIO HABLANDO CON TORI ELLA LE CONTO MAS SOBRE ELLA Y SU FAMILIA Y SOBRE LAS APUESTAS QUE HACIA CON SUS PRIMOS Y LO EXAGERADOS QUE PODIAN LLEGAR A SER, LEE ASOMBRADO SIGUIO ESCUCHANDO A TORI CON GRAN ATENCION PARA SABER MAS SOBRE LO LOCA QUE PODIA LLEGAR A SER SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS-CLARO QUE LO QUE NO LE CONTO ES QUE TODOS SOBRE LOS QUE LES HABLABA ERAN VAMPIROS, HOMBRES LOBO O TENIAN ALGUN PODER O ALGO POR EL ESTILO-ELLOS SIGUIERON HABLANDO POR MUCHO RATO.

LA CASA PIERCE SHEIN

TORI LLEGO A SU CASA CUANDO VIO UNOS COCHES ESTACIONADOS UNO DE ELLOS ERA UN VOLVO PLATEADO, EL OTRO UN MERCEDES NEGRO Y EL OTRO UN PORCHS AMARILLO CANARRIO ELLA SABIENDO DE QUIEN ERAN ESOS COCHES ESBOSO UNA SONRISA Y SE APRESURO A LLEGAR A LA PUERTA EN ELLA LA ESPERABAN DOS PERSONAS ELLA SE HACERCO A ABRASARLAS

-ABUELA ESME, ABUELO CARLISLE ES GRANDIOSO VOLVER A VERLOS LOS E EXTRAÑADO MUCHO-DIJO TORI EMOCIONADA POR TENER ASUS ABUELOS VAMPIROS CON ELLA

-NOSOTROS TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO

-OYE Y NO HAY ABRASAO PARA MI-PREGUNTO UNA VOZ QUE SONABA MEDIO OFENDIDA

-CLARO QUE SI LOS HAY TIA ALICE Y PARA TI TAMBIEN TIO JASPER A USTEDES TAMBIEN LOS EXTRAÑE

-ES BUENO SABERLO-DIJO ALICE

-HOLA TIA BELLA, TIO EDWARD- DIJO ABRASANDO A LOS MENCIONADOS

-ES BUENO VERTE DE NUEVO TORI-DIJO EDWARD

-HOLA NESSIE-DIJO SALUDANDO A SU PRIMA RENESMEE

-HOLA TORI YA TE EXTRAÑABA-DIJO RENESMEE

-TIA ROSE ATI FUE A QUIEN EXTRAÑE MAS-DIJO TORI ABRASANDO A SU TIA FAVORITA INCLUSO EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE DE TORI ERA ROSALIE

-YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑE PEQUEÑA NO ES LO MISMO VIVIR SIN USTEDES CERCA-TORI Y MIYUMI NO SOLO LE RECORDABAN A SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA ALEX LA QUE AHORA ERA LA MADRE DE ESTAS DOS SI NO QUE ALEX LES PUSO A MIYUMI Y A TORI COMO SEGUNDO NOMBRE ROSALIE

CUENDO ROSALIE SE ENTERO ESTABA SEGURA QUE SI PUDIERA LLORAR LLORARIA POR EL AMOR Y CARIÑO QUE ELLA Y SU HERMAN SE EXPRESABAN SINO TAMBIEN QUE TENIA LA MISMA CONECCION CON TORI Y MIYUMI INCLUSO LAS QUERIA COMO SI FUERAN SUS PROPIAS HIJAS

DESPUES DE UN ABRAZO QUE DURO COMO 3 MINUTOS TORI FUE A SALUDAR A LOS DEMAS

-HOLA BREE, HOLA EVER, HOLA YARA, HOLA CINTHYA-SALUDO A SUS PRIMAS  
-HOLA TORI-LE DIJERON TODAS A L UNISO  
-HOLA DIEGO  
-HOLA TORI  
-HOLA JACOD  
-HOLA TORI

TORI LES EMPEZO A CONTAR TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO DESDE QUE LLEGARON HASTA QUE LLEGO LA PARTE EN LA QUE LE TUBO QUE CONTAR AL RESTO DE LA FAMILIA QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO A SU COMPAÑERO Y QUE DE PASO ERA UN HUMANO

TODOS SE QUEDARON ASOMBRADOS PERO IGUAL LE DIJERON A TORI QUE CONTARA CON SU APOYO

LITERALMENTE TORI TENIA LA FAMILIA PERFECTA


End file.
